


hands that sing, hum, and sting

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Seb ishome.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	hands that sing, hum, and sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Directionless_Foray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my bad baby by my heavenly side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572285) by [Directionless_Foray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray). 

He refuses to let the kids leave without cleaning up their borderline post-apocalyptic mess. The amount of stray ingredients on the floor is almost _impressive_; parenthood is a wild ride. 

They get rewards for their trouble, of course. Positive reinforcement and all that.

Once it’s just Seb and him in the kitchen, though, Charles is very much ready to wreak havoc again. He unties the sash around his waist with a flourish, letting it fall onto the hand-scraped planks as he walks over to Seb, hands on his broad shoulders. 

“We have time to be alone now,” Charles says sweetly, looking up at Seb through long lashes. No mascara, just a daily dose of Latisse for the past year. “I want some attention from my busy husband, please.”

There are two reasons behind what happens next. 

First, given the nature of his _work_, Seb always maintains a particularly enticing physique, muscles shifting under his tight shirt every time he moves. 

Second, Charles is at his best when he’s physically overpowered by the man he loves. 

Bottom line: Seb is strong, and it’s no surprise when he lifts Charles onto the freshly-wiped countertop. “There we go,” he murmurs. He stands between Charles’ spread legs, imposing and powerful and everything Charles adores about him. “Is that what you wanted, darling?”

At this point, the silk is doing little to cover his body. Charles shrugs off the kimono, leaning in for an open-mouthed kiss as he strips down to his lingerie, half-hard under the intricate lace. “Yes,” he says, parting his thighs invitingly. “I was _so_ upset yesterday. I really need to feel better.” 

Anger flashes in Seb’s eyes for a split second at the mention of _that_ ordeal, and Charles smirks, revelling in his husband’s protectiveness. Seb puts his hands on Charles’ arse, tugging at the Swarowski crystal-studded straps on his hips. “Is this the set with the… you know?”

“High-neck bra,” Charles cuts in. He rolls his eyes. God, for all his virtues, Seb is a disaster when it comes to important matters. “It is, but I can’t wear it to bed, obviously.”

“Shame,” Seb says. He runs his right hand over Charles’ bare chest, reverential in his desire. “I like the way you look in it.”

“So you don’t like how I look now?” Charles asks cattily. “Maybe I should run away with the pool boy like all the other mums.”

“I don’t like it,” says Seb, pecking Charles’ lips one more time. “I love it.”

Cheesy as always. “This is why I love you,” Charles says. He closes his eyes and melts into another, bolder kiss, wrapping his legs around Seb’s hips to pull him closer, their hips flush against each other’s. “I want you, come on.”

Denying Charles anything is out of the question for Seb, who reaches into his panties and wraps thick, calloused fingers around his cock, swiping a thumb over the tip, squeezing Charles’ arse with his other hand. “So wet for me, darling.”

“All for you,” Charles whispers, caressing Seb’s stubbly cheeks. “I missed you so much, I want to be with you all the time, you have no idea.”

The confession is embarrassing, an admission of honest humanity that makes his stomach churn, but it’s worth it for the genuine smile Seb gives him. 

“I’m here, it’s okay now.” Seb kisses Charles’ forehead, getting him off with deft hands, warm hands, kind hands, bloodstained hands. “So beautiful, want to take you shopping for more of these.”

Lover’s hands, killer’s hands. 

Charles can’t wrap his head around that particular conflict. He usually ignores it—plausible deniability or something like that—but it swallows him whole in times like these, the thrill of loving someone who’s willing to do anything for you. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he gasps, lifting his arse off the cold marble to take off his lingerie, unwilling to get it dirty. “Please, I want you, please.”

Begging doesn’t suit haute couture, heavy makeup Charles. But it suits naked, trembling Charles, teeth digging into his bottom lip to avoid alerting their neighbours to how _indecent_ he really is. What would they say, he wonders? What would they make of this sacred little secret? 

Nobody can know, nobody but Seb. 

“Love you more than you can imagine,” Seb says, tightens his grasp on Charles’ dick. He leans in to leave a bruise on Charles’ neck, a purple mark right under his clean-shaven jawline. “So beautiful, the most beautiful wife I could have asked for.” 

“Oh, God,” Charles whines, tugging at Seb’s sweaty hair. His body is covered in goosebumps, blood thrumming hot in his ears. “I’m so close, please.” 

What Charles wants, Charles gets. Seb squeezes his arse and pulls him in so they’re grinding on each other, Charles’ choked little breaths warm on Seb’s shoulder.

It’s overwhelming. He can feel Seb’s cock through his slacks, and it’s for him, all for him, every last bit of arousal Charles can wring out of the love of his life. Kissing Seb is hard like this, while he’s shaking and slumping forward because the weight of his own body is heavier than the world.

He orgasms with his mouth on Seb’s, slick and dirty and perfect, the release so much better than their playful dance on the edge. “Fuck,” he says under his breath. “I feel so disgusting.”

“Did you mean beautiful?” Seb teases. He gives Charles a chaste kiss before walking over to the sink and washing the sticky come off his palm. He picks up Charles’ discarded lingerie from the floor, grimacing at the damp spot on the thin fabric. “I hope we didn’t ruin these.”

“You can always get me a new pair,” Charles says, eyes shining with a special kind of mischief. “Those were getting old, anyway.”

Seb grins. “Maybe,” he concedes. “If you’re good.”

Charles slides off the countertop, landing on his heels with a loud thud. “For now, though”—he presses a hand between Seb’s legs, feeling his erection through his trousers—“I want to be a bad girl. Come to the bedroom, honey?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you and would die for you. Thank you for the blessing to write this. I am very honoured. (Set directly after [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572285) amazing, groundbreaking, stellar fic.) 
> 
> Title from _Little Sparks (Hushed Mix)_ by The Woodlands.
> 
> I imagined Charles as wearing Agent Provocateur’s Talia set, kimono and all. [NSFW link.](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/int_en/talia-full-brief-red)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I’m nicorosberg on Tumblr, yadda yadda.


End file.
